fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Puella Magi Pretty Cure: Holy Quintet!
'Puella Magi Pretty Cure: Holy Quintet!' is the 14th season of Pretty Cure. It is loosely based on Puella Mag Madoka Magica. The story goes like this: It's 200 years into the future, and a young girl named Homura Akemi (A.K.A. Cure Eternity) travels back in time to change history and save the world before it ends. But a familiar named Kyubey has different ideas, and wants to change the entire population of woman into an army of Cures. Knowing this could ruin some lives, Homura intends to stop Kyubey, even though his intentions aren't to harm others. It's themes are hope, wishes, time, elements, and magic. Plot In a futuristic world devastated by an evil sorceress called Walpurgis, a young girl named Homura Akemi learns the secret of Time-Travel, and wants to use it to save the universe from Walpurgis. She travels back in time to fix things and save the world before it ends in the future. She has 20 days. Meanwhile, in the present, young Madoka Kaname and her friends Sayaka Miki and Mami Tomoe are well-liked in town and try their best to help others. But when Madoka is in a music store, she hears the cries of an animal. Curious, she ventures into the sewers where she finds a cat. Not a cat...a FAIRY! It calls itself Kyubey, a familiar from the future, and can grant girls incredible power in exchange for their everyday lifestyle. He wants to save the world before it's destruction in the future! Agreeing they should help, the girls give up their normal lives become Cures. Mami becomes Cure Bright, Sayaka becomes Cure Soul, and Madoka becomes Cure Hope. Kyubey explains that in his future, the world is going to be destroyed in 20 days by a sorceress named Walpurgis. To ensure herself to be immortal, she placed pieces of her soul within creatures called Witches. Once every witch has been defeated, Walpurgis will be revealed before her planned debut and they MUST stop her before she kills any being. Even something as tiny as a rat will give her enormous power, and ensure her destruction of the universe. Taking them to their first witch, the girls transform and defeat it easily. Congratulating them in their work, Kyubey takes them to their second witch only to be stopped by a mysterious girl in black. She explains she is Cure Eternity, a girl who's been a Cure much longer that they, and warns them to stay out of her way. She disappears suddenly. The second witch proves to be harder than the last. Mami is knocked out and almost eaten by it, but Sayaka saves her in the end. Dissapointed she couldn't protect her friends, Madoka goes home to rest. After defeated several other witches, Sayaka comes across a girl named Kyoko, A.K.A. Cure Spike. Kyoko explains that SHE wants to save the world, not have it be saved by a bunch of wannabes. Angry, Sayaka duels her but ultimately loses. Just before Kyoko lands the final attack, Cure Eternity steps in and saves Sayaka. With even more Witches defeated, Madoka and Mami are happy and that they'll be able to hopefully save the world soon. But Sayaka is nowhere to be seen. Mami finds Kyoko at her door, and Kyoko explains she may have seen Sayaka boarding a train to another district. Distraught and confused as of why Kyoko is helping them, Mami gets Madoka and the 3 of them find Sayaka holding her SouruGemu, now all black. Looking at them with tears in her eyes, she explains that Walpurgis had corrupted her and is now a vessel for her soul, and suddenly turns into a witch. Saddened at the prospect of fighting her, the girls are hesitant, but Kyoko suddenly duels her. Finally, they won, but Sayaka is now gone. But then, the GreifuSeedu glows, and Sayaka is alive again! But Cure Eternity suddenly arrives and knocks all of them out. Awaking in a huge building made for evacuation, they realize that Cure Eternity wasn't trying to be cruel-she was trying to protect them! Transforming and sneaking out, they find Cure Eternity fighting Walpurgis herself, having defeated all the witches! But she isn't strong enough. Shot down, and with her SouruGemu lost, Cure Eternity explains she is Homura Akemi, the girl from the future! The girls exchange their sorrys, and then go to fight Walpurgis. But just as it seems the battle is lost, Madoka finds a new power, and combines all the SouruGemus into one amazing compact, and transforms into Cure Ultimate Wish! Characters Cures Madoka Kaname/Cure Hope/Cure Ultimate Wish Madoka is your everyday sweetheart, intent on helping others until her last breath. She is best friends with the other modern cures, Sayaka and Mami. Her element is Light, because it 'flows through everybody and everything, so it knows what true Hope feels like', and her power is Dreams. Her weapon is a staff that can transform into a bow, and her main attack is 'Wishing Hopes Starburst!'. She later transforms with the power of all her friends and becomes Cure Ultimate Wish. Sayaka Miki/ Cure Soul/Cure Ultimate Healing Sayaka is a bit of a tomboy, but can occasionally go fangirl at the strangest times! She is the least trusting of the Cures, at one point even accusing Kyubey of being Walpurgis herself! Her element is Water, due to 'It streams everywhere on Earth, even in souls, creating the most amazing sounds ever heard' and her power is Music. Her main weapon is a double-edged sword which grants her the attack 'Waving Rush Cry Rave!'. Mami Tomoe/Cure Bright/Cure Ultimate Life Mami is the kindest of the team, and the oldest. She was the first to transform and is very brave and honest, but is terrified of being lonely. Her element is Earth, mostly because 'Earth is the very life-force of the world, growing bright flowers that can brighten anyone's day', and her power is Flowers. Her weapon is a rifle-blaster, which allows her to preform 'Double-Range Vine Flora!'. Homura Akemi/Cure Eternity/Cure Ultimate Past Homura is a girl from the distant future, and is trying to change history and stop Kyubey from accidentally turning all the girls on the planet into Cures. She is cold and calculating, and brutally honest, but keeps secrets until the time is right. Her element is Metal, being that it 'strives and survives though out history, not letting anything stop it's eternal life' and her power is Time. Her main weapon is a shield, that can stop time with the attack 'Shoutout Reason Pause!', and can transform into a bow if the gauge is filled up. Kyoko Sakura/Cure Courage/Cure Ultimate Belief A mysterious girl introduced later in the show, she demonstrates selfishness and violence. At first attacking the girls just because they think they have the guts to save the world, Kyoko laters accepts that not all things are useless. Her element is Fire, 'brimming through the hearts of the warriors and giving cowardice courage', and her power is Speed. Her weapon is a spear that can extend infinitely, and helps her accomplish the attack 'Courage Fate Lion Roar!'. Charlotte Momoe/Cure Innocence Charlotte is a new girl on the team during the second season, Puella Magi Pretty Cure: Holy Quintet Dreams! She is extremely shy when it comes to meeting new people, especially boys, but she's trying to break out of her shell. Her element is Wood, 'the birth of new life and breathes love into ourselves', and her power is wind. Her main weapon is a small trumpet that can create wind gusts and bubbles, using the attack 'Chocolate Trinity leBois!' Fairies Kyubey Kyubey is a fairy from the future, tasked to change the past in order to prevent the entire world from ending. He later is chased down by a Witch, and is found by Madoka in the sewers. He can grant young, ordinary girls amazing powers using the SouruGemu, a device from the future. Kyubey later realizes he can grant this power to all girls and not just the supposed 'chosen ones', and decides to release the power of the SouruGemu to the entire universe, not knowing this would cause all girls everywhere to suddenly become Cures. His doomed plan is later stopped by Madoka, and he apologizes for his unknown wrongdoings. Kyubey then decides to explore the world a little bit more, and leaves in a flash of sparkles. Villains Walpurgis Walpurgis is a wicked sorceress from ancient times that intends to live forever. Placing parts of her soul into beings called Witches, on the 13th of March in 13013, she will emerge and destroy the universe as we know it! Witches Witches are evil, wicked beings that each hold a part of Walpurgis' soul in them, called a GreifuSeedu. Once defeated, the GreifuSeedus are collected until Walpurgis herself shows up, and must be defeated. Once she is, all the GreifuSeedus turn into a giant one, and must be destroyed. Transformations Japanese All: ' '''Cure Hope: '希望、夢と光の戦士！私は私が会うすべての人に希望をもたらす力欲しいです！私は...キュアホープ！ '''Cure Soul: Cure Bright: Cure Eternity: Cure Courage: All: Romanization All: Cure Hope: Cure Soul: Cure Bright: Cure Eternity: Cure Courage: All: Literal Translation All: Pretty Cure, wish up! Dream on! Cure Hope: Warrior of hope, dreams and Light! I wished for the power to bring hope to everyone i meet! I am...Cure Hope! Cure Soul: '''Warrior of soul, music, and Water! I wished for my friend to be healed, and so will you! I am...Cure Soul! '''Cure Bright: Warrior of bright, flowers, and Earth! I wished to have a second chance, and that I'll let you get too! I am...Cure Bright! Cure Eternity: Warrior of eternity, time, and Metal. I wished to save the one I cared about most, and that won't go to waste. I am...Cure Eternity. Cure Courage: '''Warrior of courage, speed, and FIRE! I wished for only the best, and the best I'll get! I am...Cure Courage! '''All: You better stop crushing dreams and get ready to run! We're coming for you! We are...Pretty Cure, Holy Quintet! Gallery Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 6.36.54 PM.png|Madoka Kagame, aka Cure Hope. Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 6.38.41 PM.png|Mami Tomoe, aka Cure Bright. Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 6.40.49 PM.png|Sayaka Miki, aka Cure Soul. Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 6.42.25 PM.png|Kyoko Sakura, aka Cure Courage. Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 6.43.08 PM.png|Homura Akemi, known to the others as 'Mysteriousa', aka Cure Eternity. Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 7.12.13 PM.png|Charlotte Momoe, aka Cure Innocence. Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 6.43.18 PM.png|Kyubey, the familiar. Ultimate.Madoka.600.817901.jpg Tomoe.Mami.600.817913.jpg Miki.Sayaka.600.817910.jpg Sakura.Kyouko.600.817918.jpg Akemi.Homura.600.817923.jpg Trivia * The show is based upon an idea Mew Amelia once had: What if PMMM wasn't dark? * The names of the Ultimate cure forms are based upon the wishes the girls originally made in PMMM. * Charlotte was originally going to be called Nagisa, but due to Cure Black's alter ego having the same name, the idea was scrapped. * Charlotte is the only Cure not to have an ultimate form. Category:Pretty Cure fanime